Pilot/Transcript
*-Opening plays- *Julie Watters: Aah, West Hollow, my beloved prison. *'Julie': Let me fill you in on the little groups we got there. *'Julie': We got the geeks, the jocks, the dabbers, the artsy kids-- *'Julie': And of course, the popular girls. *'Julie': You know, the typical American movie cliques. *'Julie': Then there's me, middle of the popular girls. *'Julie': Im super hot, ultra smart, designer clothed girl. *'Julie': --everyone wants to be. *-cleans throat- *'Julie': Okay fine. I'm average. -laughing- *'Julie': Literally. *'Julie': But i got my perks, ya know! *'Julie': Got an A in Maths last semester. *'Julie': and i've got some great best friends. *'Julie': who help me survive the high school. *'Julie': Angie, Jodie and- *-people running to the yard- *'Jodie Long': What the? *'Julie': This isn't how I imagined introducing you two but... *'Julie': This is Ashley Hart. *'Julie': She is the it-girl, Queen Bee. *'Julie': Everyone wanted to be her... *'Julie': But no one wants to be a lifeless dead body. ---- *-introducing ends- *'Julie': What did you do?! *'Jodie': This does not make any sense! *'Mikey Perse': Who did this? *'Mikey': WHO DID THIS TO HER?! *'Teacher': It appears to be Ashley Hart did it to herself. *'Teacher': Someone call an ambulance. *'Teacher': All students back inside, *'Teacher': School will be early today. *'Lynsey Moore': Hey guys, where is everyone rushing to? *'Mikey': We're you on the roof? *'Lynsey': No, but i was going to head up there. What happened? ---- *-at rooftop_ *'Julie': And why we exactly come here? *'Mikey': Why would she...? I mean how could she...Why... *'Mikey': Why Ashley?! Why would you do this? *'Angie': Can we not be there? It's gives me creeps. *'Julie': She jumped, she jumped from rooftop... *'Jodie': None of this does not make any sense. *'Angie': Can we PLEASE get off this eerie rooftop? *'Angie': It is way too quiet here. *'Julie': Did anyone see her coming here? *'Jodie': I thought she was in bathroom or something. ---- *-at Benches- *'Julie': She could be still alive... *'Jodie': She didn't look very alive Julie... *'Angie': That's a bit harsh, Jodie. *'Mikey': She is right, Ashley is dead. *'Mikey': You can't just jump from a three stoney building, *'Mikey': and survive. *'Julie': But that's the kind of thing you do with *'Julie': the intensions of dying. *'Julie': That was not an attention act. *'Julie': That was Ashley killing herself. *'Mikey': She seemed perfectly fine... *'Mikey': Why didn't she tell me something was up? *'Angie': She could have told all of us... *'Angie': But sometimes people stay bottled up and *'Angie': keep their problems to themselves. *'Jodie': Ashley Hart? Problems? *'Jodie': She had a wealthy family and a massive house. *'Jodie': basically everyone wanted to be her. *'Angie': Everyone called her the Queen Bee... *'Jodie': Looks like the Queen has lost her throne. -sadly- ---- *-at Mikey's Home- *'Jodie': You okay Mikey? *'Angie': That's a pretty dumb question. None of us is okay. -angry- *'Jodie': I'm just trying to lighthen the mood. *'Mikey': It's just nothing adding up... *-Julie comes with her bike- *'Julie': You said nothing's adding up? *'Mikey': None of this makes sense. *'Julie': I agree compleletely. NONE of this makes sense! *'Julie': What could POSSIBLY drive Queen Bee to committing suicide? *'Jodie': She didn't have any scars, any issues she talked about. *'Jodie': We all thought she was okay. *'Angie': Most suicidial people keep their issues to themselves, *'Angie': I said this before. *'Mikey': "Suicidal" just isnt a word you would associate with Ashley. *'Julie': Maybe she wasn't suicidal. *'Jodie': What do you mean? *'Julie': I'm saying... *'Angie': Saying...? *'Mikey': She is trying to say...Ashley didn't kill herself. *'Jodie': What? *'Angie': My thought exactly-what? *'Julie': I know it is crazy but... *'Julie': What if Ashley didn't kill herself? What if she was... *'Jodie': ...What? Was murdered? *'Mikey': Yes, Ashley could have been murdered. *'Angie': You people are crazy. A murder? *'Angie': This isn't a Hollywood film. It was suicide. *'Angie': How do you even know if she was murdered? *'Angie': Where is your proof? *'Julie': She could have been pushed. *'Angie': Could have. *'Jodie': I think you're onto something, Julie. *'Mikey': You're onto something big. And I... *'Mikey': I agree with you. What if she was really murdered? *'Angie': And who could possibly have murdered her? *'Jodie': That chick who was coming down the stairs... *'Jodie': She looking like she was leaving the roof. *'Julie': She was on her way there. *'Mikey': That's Lynsey Moore. She was the one coming down the stairs. *'Julie': Lynsey Moore as in... *'Julie': The one running for Prom Queen? *'Jodie': Holy... *'Angie': Oh dear! Lynsey Moore, a 17 year old in our school, is a murderer! *'Angie': Good luck with your investigation, detectives. -leaves- *'Jodie': Wait up Angie! *'Julie': Jodie! *'Jodie': She is walking my direction, I'm not walking alone. *'Jodie': You know, when there's a murderer around the town. *'Julie': We can talk about this tomorrow? *'Mikey': Can we just... have the funeral first... *'Mikey': and let her be at rest? *'Julie': You're right. -hugs- *'Julie': We'll all get through this together. -crying- *'Mikey': Good night Julie. -Julie and Mikey leaves- ---- *'Julie's Mom': You don't have to go school tommorow if you don't want to. *'Julie': School's closed tommorow. We're back in Thursday. *'Julie's Mom': I talked to Bridget on phone. *'Julie': Ashley's Mom? *'Julie's Mom': Yeah. Things are pretty tough down over there. *'Julie's Mom': but they said we can come visit any time we like. *'Julie': I cant just believe she is gone Mom. -hugging and crying- *'Julie's Mom': Neither can I... I don't think anyone can. *'Julie's Mom': I'm making dinner, are you hungry? *'Julie': I don't really have an appetite right now. *-Julie opens her computer and checks facebook- *'Julie': You wanted to be the Prom Queen, she was your competition. *'Julie': You didnt stand a chance against her. *'Julie': You pushed her off from that roof. *-Julie comments "You're a murderer", but deletes it back.- Category:Transcript